Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 14
| pqr_result = Qualified (1st, 74 points) | semi_result = Qualified (1st, 171 points) | final_result = 1st, 249 points | prev = 13 | next = 15 }} Denmark took part in the 14th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Astana, Kazakhstan. The country was represented by The Storm with the song "My Crown". The entry was selected via an internal selection by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song won the final of the edition with 249 points. Before North Vision Denmark confirmed their participation for the 14th edition on 17 March 2015. It was also announced that the 10th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be held to select their entry. As it was the anniversary edition, it was decided that it would have a different format. The format was revealed several days later: it would have the format of a talent show, with auditions and live shows being held. The auditions started on 27 March 2015 and ended two days later, on 29 March 2015. The selection was postponed due to some technical difficulties of the broadcaster. Following the final results of the 13th edition and after it was known that Denmark would have to compete in the pre-qualification round, it was decided that the selection would be postponed and resumed for the 15th edition. DR had decided that they would do an internal selection, something that last happened in the 4th edition. The artist and song were presented on a show hosted by Signe Molde on 17 April. The Storm, who came 2nd in the 2nd edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix and also were going to participating in the 10th edition, were revealed as the Danish representatives with the song "My Crown". At North Vision performing "My Crown" during the final in Astana.]] Before going on to compete in the semi-finals, Denmark had to get through the pre-qualification round. After being drawn to perform 5th out of the seven participants, Denmark was among the three qualifiers. Denmark was later drawn to perform in the first half of the second semi-final. After being drawn to perform 3rd in the semi-final, the country qualified to the final. During the press conference of the semi-final qualifiers, Denmark was drawn to perform 18th in the final, following Ireland and preceding the United Kingdom. In the final, Denmark managed to win the contest for third time, with 249 points, 60 points over the runner-up Lebanon, the largest margin to date. It was later revealed that the country also came first in the semi-final with 171 points, breaking both the record for the highest scored entry in a final and a semi-final. Denmark also became the first country to win the contest after qualifying from the pre-qualification round; the best result of a pre-qualification qualifier was previously Finland's 2nd place in the 12th edition. About a week after the results, the nominations for the the edition's awards were revealed with "My Crown" being nominated for Best Top 6, Best PQR song, Best Alternative and Best Northern song. The results were revealed a week later with the song winning three awards out of the four nominations: Best Top 6, Best Alternative and Best Northern song. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech and Lise Rønne were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively while Mads Vangsø was the radio commentator for second edition in a row. Medina was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Lina Rafn – singer, represented Denmark in the 13th edition as part of Paw&Lina * Cutfather – music producer, songwriter * Sys Bjerre – singer * Medina – singer, represented Denmark in the 2nd edition See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 14 Category:NVSC 14 countries